Fairytale Real Estate
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Ino señala con un dedo manicurado hacia él. —Ese —dijo, con un tono de satisfacción petulante, —Es Uchiha Sasuke. Tu cita. ¿Soy una buena amiga o qué? Universo Alterno. Sasusaku. Oneshot.


**Fairytale Real Estate**

.

O: Neon Genesis  
T: Sasuke-glamour

.

—Vamos, vamos, no queremos llegar tarde —Ino me hizo correr por el pavimento y entrar al café.

Negué con la cabeza. —¿Y por qué es tan importante? Sólo almorzaremos con Naruto —mis ojos se entrecerraron. —_¿Cierto?_

Ino se negó a mirarme a los ojos. —Bueno…

—¡Ino! —siseé. —¿Estás tratando de tenderme una trampa _de nuevo_? —persistimos cerca de la puerta del café. De repente, todo tenía sentido—el extraño brillo en los ojos de Ino, la forma en que fue tan lejos como para escoger mi atuendo.

Ino pareció ofendida. —No estoy tratando de _tenderte una trampa._ Estoy tomando tus mejores intereses de corazón al elegir solteros elegibles y darte una oportunidad de examinarlos. Es bastante noble de mi parte. Cuando finalmente logre conseguirte tu Señor Correcto, me deberás un mocha. Recuerda eso.

—No está en mi 'mejor interés' ponerme en ridículo _de nuevo_. _Sabes_ que nunca puedo pensar en algo de qué hablar, y siempre hago mi nerviosa risa esnifada, y es tan incómodo, y… —me crucé de brazos. —Sabes qué, eso es todo. No más. Me voy.

Cerró con barricadas la salida. —¡No puedes! Él ya está aquí, ahí con Naruto, y…

Traté de pasar de ella. —Nop. Tendrás que disculparte por mí. Tengo un enorme examen para el que tengo que estudiar; Necesito ir a la librería y…

—_Sakura._ Sólo mira al chico, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo _míralo_.

—No, yo… —Ino me toma de los hombros y me gira para que pueda ver a Naruto y—Oh. _Oh._

Tranquilízate, mi palpitante corazón.

El chico sentado frente a Naruto es, en una palabra, precioso. Hermoso también podría ser usado; así como _bombón_. Él es todo de los pómulos y ángulos y oscuros, oscuros ojos, su cabello una pieza de arte.

No es amor a primera vista, pero se siente a un preludio.

Ino señala con un dedo manicurado hacia él. —_Ese_ —dijo, con un tono de satisfacción petulante, —Es Uchiha Sasuke. Tu cita. ¿Soy una buena amiga o qué?

Estaba boquiabierta. —Ino… —él es perfecto y sin defectos y sacado directo de mis fantasías infantiles.

Que se traduce, por supuesto, en _fuera_ de mi liga.

Negué con la cabeza inútilmente. —¿Cómo esperas que le hable a un chico _así_? Me humillaré. Pero más importante, ¿por qué un chico _así_ hablaría con una chica como _yo_?

Ella puso las manos en sus caderas. —Escucha, pequeña, porque sólo diré esto una vez. Eres _hermosa_. Eres inteligente y graciosa y demonios, vas a ser una doctora. También, estás usando mis botas.

Es cierto; me dejó usar sus altas botas de tacón negras, preciosas y exquisitas. En retrospectiva, el acto de generosidad debió haberme avisado de algo como esto. Botas como estas no eran prestadas tan fácilmente.

—Nadie se te puede resistir cuando estás usando Las Botas. Ahora, mantén eso en mente mientras caminas hacia allá y lo haces enamorarte de ti. ¿Entendido?

Asentí sin palabras, mi boca seca. Está bien, puedo hacer esto. Eso sólo un chico. No hay problema. Sólo un chico. Sólo un precioso, alucinante, escandalosamente apuesto—

Ino notó que estaba preocupada de todos modos y trató de guiarme hacia el lugar. Naruto saltó cuando nos vio. —¡Holaaa! —me abrazó, luego besó a Ino, su novia de dos meses. —Estábamos comenzando a creer que no vendrían chicas. El teme estaba devastado.

'El teme' es, creo yo, Sasuke, quien no se pone de pie y solamente me da un vistazo fugaz.

Oh sí, puedo decir que ya di una impresión.

—Entonces —dijo Naruto. Hace un gesto hacia Sasuke. —Este es Sasuke. Es un teme, y realmente no sabe cómo hablar con la gente, pero está bastante bien, supongo.

—Gracias por tus amables palabras —murmura Sasuke muy bajito. Parece estar aburrido.

Naruto lo ignora a favor de tirar un brazo sobre mis hombros. —Y _esta_ es Sakura-chan. Es maravillosa. Muy inteligente. A punto de ser doctora y todo ese rollo —me sonrojo. Dios, sólo espero que Sasuke no piense que soy presuntuosa.

Ino junta las manos una vez. —Bueno. Creo que ustedes dos se van a llevar estupendamente —adora usar términos ingleses.

Sasuke enarca una ceja. Muy sexy. Hombre, desearía poder hacer eso. —¿A dónde irán ustedes dos?

Ino agita la mano restándole importancia. —Oh, bueno, creemos que estas mesas están muy chicas para cuatro personas, así que Naruto y yo nos iremos a sentar por ahí —hace un gesto a una mesa al otro lado del lugar. Es, noto, el lugar perfecto para observarme a Sasuke y a mí.

Naruto la toma del brazo. —Entonces, de cualquier manera, nos vemos después chicos —se apuran a irse.

Me siento abandonada. Y de repente tímida. Le di un ligero tirón a mi ropa. Ino puso mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en ellas, pero terminaron siendo bastante simples. Falda corta negra, blusa blanca de última moda. Y, por supuesto, Las Botas.

Ese pensamiento me hizo un poco más segura. —Entonces —comienzo, un incómodo desliz hacia la silla frente a Sasuke.

Mal movimiento. Ahora se siente como si me estuviera haciendo bajar la mirada. Miro hacia otro lado. —Um. Yo… —hago un gesto con poco entusiasmo. —Siento esto.

Él alza un hombro en un económico encogimiento de hombros. —Sí.

De acuerdo, eso fue algo grosero. Pero intento de nuevo. —Bueno… ¿estás en la universidad? Quiero decir —Dios, esto es incómodo. Paso un mechón de cabello pastel detrás de mi oreja.

—Sí.

No es muy hablador, ¿cierto? Aun así, lo hace aun más atractivo. —¿Dónde?

—Universidad de Tokyo.

Parpadeo, sorprendida. —Wow, yo también. No te he visto en el campus antes… —Y yo enserio, _enserio_ creo que recordaría un rostro como ese. —¿Qué clases estás tomando?

—Economía y Ciencias Políticas.

Ambos alzamos la mirada cuando la mesera llega. Toma la orden de Sasuke primero, y puedo decir que la mata dirigirme su atención. No es que la pueda culpar.

Hay un silencio cuando se va. Trato de mantener la conversación de nuevo al preguntarle cómo es que conoce a Naruto. No llegamos muy lejos. Luego le pregunto si le gusta la universidad. El tema se hace aun más corto.

Sí, definitivamente estamos llevándonos _estupendamente._ Me va a proponer matrimonio en cualquier momento, estoy segura. Creo que tendremos una boda en Junio… lilas, no rosas… los vestidos de mis damas de honor serán de un rosa pálido…

Di un vistazo al otro lado del lugar hacia Ino y Naruto. Naruto estaba ocupado con su sándwich gigante, Ino me ahuyenta con su mano. _Sigue adelante,_ parece decir el movimiento.

Me giro de nuevo a Sasuke. Su barbilla está apoyada en su mano mientras mira fuera la ventana. Ha comenzado a llover. Soy miserable. Él piensa que incluso la lluvia es más interesante que yo.

De repente, estoy irracionalmente enojada—con Ino y Naruto, por meterme en esto; con Sasuke, por enamorarse de mí, con la lluvia, por… llover.

Una idea me llega. Es impulsiva y espontánea y completamente impropia de mí, pero por alguna razón, quiero con desesperación gustarle a Sasuke. Que al menos me preste atención.

—Oye —digo. —¿Quieres desaparecer?

Él frunce entrecejo en mi dirección. —¿Qué?

Trago y hago un gesto hacia Naruto e Ino. —Probablemente se friquearan si de repente dan un vistazo y no estamos aquí, ¿cierto? Es decir, ya que obviamente somos el entretenimiento del día. Entonces… —me encojo de hombros. —Salgamos de aquí.

Él no parece tomarme muy enserio, pero aun así pregunta, —¿Cómo nos vamos sin que lo noten?

Sonrío abiertamente y extraigo mi celular de mi bolsa. Tecleo un rápido texto a Ino:

**Oye, creo que tienes una punta abierta.**

Sasuke y yo observamos cuando, dos segundo después, Ino abre su celular, lee mi mensaje, e inmediatamente se gira a Naruto, exigiéndole que examine su cabello y preguntarle si es cierto que tiene una punta abierta.

Empuja toda su coleta en el rostro de él. Naruto la mira como si estuviera loca y pronto se sumergen en una acalorada discusión.

Miro a Sasuke. —Vamos.

Me poco mi chaqueta, me paro, y tomo su manos, haciéndolo seguirme. Probablemente vaya a arrepentirme seriamente por mi franqueza después, pero da igual.

Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke me permite dirigirlo con la mano lejos de nuestra mesa y hacia la cocina. Naruto e Ino probablemente notarían si nos fuéramos por la entrada principal, así que planeo en irnos por la salida de la cocina. Hay dicha cosa, ¿cierto? Siempre las hay en las películas.

Pasamos de los hostigados ayudantes de cocina quienes nos estaban mirando con incredulidad. Técnicamente se supone que no debemos estar aquí, pero todos parecen muy desconcertados como para detenernos.

Noto a un chef preparando mi ensalada Caesar con pollo asado. —Puedes cancelar la orden —le digo. —Nos estamos yendo.

Él me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y abre su boca para hablar, pero para esas alturas ya encontré la salida (que _sí _existe) y estoy haciendo pasar a Sasuke por ella.

Salimos hacia el callejón detrás del café. Todavía sigue lloviendo—no un aguacero, pero tampoco chispeando.

No había planeado esto con detenimiento. Entonces… qué hacer ahora… podríamos ver una película, ir de compras… robar un banco… posibilidades, posibilidades. Todo parece más atrayente cuando estás con el Chico Más Atractivo en Existencia.

Observo a Sasuke. Él me mira sin inmutarse, pero algo de la forma de sus labios me dice que está divertido.

Él todavía no se ha soltado de mi agarre y yo todavía no lo he soltado.

No lo hago. En cambio lo jalo, mojándonos en las calles. Estoy feliz de que me acordé ponerme mi chaqueta sobre mi delgada blusa blanca. _Eso_ hubiera sido embarazoso.

No estoy segura de cuanto duré en guiarlo de esa forma, cubriendo bloque tras bloque, pasando tienda tras tienda. La mano de él está fría por la lluvia pero todavía algo cálida, y la agarro como mi cuerda de salvación.

Por alguna razón, una tienda de café en la esquina atrapa mi mirada. Le di un apretón a la mano de Sasuke y alzo mi barbilla, tácitamente preguntando si la aprueba.

Él se encoge como signo de afirmación, y juro a Dios, él le da un apretón a mi mano. Sólo un poco.

O me he vuelto delirante por hipotermia. Que está, ya saben, allá afuera como una posibilidad. Pero me gusta más mi escenario.

Entramos. Estamos empapados y temblando, pero estoy sonriendo, y al menos Sasuke no está frunciendo el entrecejo con irritación.

La mujer que lo atiende, una matronil mujer rellenita se compadece de nosotros y nos da toallas para secarnos, así como espléndido café con leche.

—La casa invita —guiña el ojo. —Porque ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja, incluso aunque estén todos empapados.

Me tornó de color escarlata. Le dio un vistazo a Sasuke, pero él no niega lo que ella dijo, sólo bebe de su café. Probablemente no está molesto con esto, pero una burbuja de esperanza y placer se instala dentro de mí. Sonrío abiertamente cuando dirijo mi atención hacia mi propia taza humeante.

Bebemos en silencio, pero no es el wow-esto-es-extraño silencio del café; no iría tan lejos como para decir que es agradable, pero no es… tenso. O algo así.

Me llega un mensaje de Ino: **Dónde están chicos?**

Sonrió y decido ignorarla por un rato, dejarla nerviosa.

Cuando ambos terminamos, menciono una librería no tan lejos de aquí. Sasuke me sonríe socarrón.

Me ruborizo con timidez. —¿Qué?

—Nada. Sólo que eres una de esas personas.

Trato de imitar su gesto de enarcar una ceja. Termino enarcando las dos y parezco sorprendida. La historia de mi vida. —¿Una de qué personas?

Él sonríe socarrón de nuevo. —El tipo de personas que gasta más en libros que en alquiler.

Quiero negarlo, ¿pero qué puedo decir? Él tiene mi número. —¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Tu rostro —dijo con simpleza.

Miro a otro lado, mi mejillas ardiendo. —Vamos —ofrezco, en lugar de continuar esa línea de conversación.

Sin pensarlo, moví mi mano para tomar la de él de nuevo. Al darme cuenta de mi acción, me detengo a medias y cubro al apretar mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta. Sostener su mano se sintió, no sé… natural.

La mujer nos sonríe alegremente cuando nos dirigimos hacia la salida. —¡Regresen pronto, ustedes dos!

Le sonrío y le agradezco su amabilidad. Sasuke asiente, y creo que lo veo deslizar unos cuantos billetes en el bote de propinas cerca de la caja registradora. Aw, es suave en el interior.

La librería está cerca. Trotamos por el bloque rápidamente a través de la lluvia, y sólo estamos un poco mojados cuando llegamos y nos adentramos.

Amo las librerías. Amo los libros, y tomarlos prestados de la librerías nunca es lo mismo como comprarlos.

—Sabes —le menciono distraídamente a Sasuke, —Cuando estaba pequeña quería escribir la Gran Novela Americana.

Él enarca una ceja de nuevo. Maldito sea. —Siento necesario señalar que no eres Americana.

Bufé. —Como si fuera a permitir que eso me detuviera.

Él me considera. —¿Entonces por qué estás en medicina?

Así que él estuvo escuchando. Me encojo de hombros. —Odio sonar petulante… pero al principio sólo era, ya sabes, por ser inteligente, personalidad de puros A. Sólo era normal que escogiera ser doctora, una periodista, o una abogada o algo. Pero enserio me gusta ejercer medicina y ayudar a las personas.

Pase un mano por mi cabello pensativamente. —Aunque algunas veces me arrepiento. Hay muchas ventajas de ser abogada. Como cargar un portafolio. Siempre he querido cargar un portafolio. Y conseguir decir algo como '¿Quieres la verdad? ¡No puedes manejar la verdad!' y esas cosas —miro a Sasuke. —Eso _era_ de _La Ley y el Orden_, ¿cierto? ¿O algo?

Estoy sorprendida de escuchar a Sasuke reír—suave y quedo, pero aun así reír. —Enserio no soy la persona a la que le puedes preguntar —dice, y me sonríe.

…discúlpenme mientras recojo mi mandíbula del piso y trato de formar pensamientos semi-coherentes.

Trago. —Um…

Él da dos pasos más cerca hacia mí, hasta que estamos separador por unos cuantos centímetros. Él ladea su cabeza. —¿Hmm?

—Y-yo… —¿Acaso está… _coqueteando_ conmigo?

Él se agacha para que tengamos el mismo nivel de la vista. Su aliento a penas toca mis labios—imaginando calidez. —¿Qué fue eso?

Él está flirteando conmigo. Tengo que decir algo. Algo coqueto e ingenioso y—

—Me gusta el queso —suelto. —¿Te gusta el queso? Porque a mí me gusta el queso. Es…queso… -so… ummm…

Tranquila, Haruno. Tranquila.

Si él hubiera sido alguien más, la expresión en el rosto de Sasuke hubiera sido una sonrisa amplia. Él se acerca más, aun más que antes, y ohpordios me va besa, ohpordiosohpordiosohpor—

—Me tengo que ir —susurra.

Me le quedo viendo. _Debe estar bromeando._

Él hace un gesto hacia el reloj en la pared. Ya es de tarde. —Tengo clase.

—…Oh —Ah, la dulce sensación de la apabullante decepción. Nada como eso.

Él se acerca con una pluma y garabatea algo en el trozo de papel, que luego me lo entrega, sonriendo socarrón. —Mañana en la noche. Conozco un restaurante que se rumorea tiene un buen queso.

Aprieto el papel y mascullo, —Eres un cretino.

—Eso me han dicho —su rostro se… suaviza. —Te veo después, Sakura.

Asiento tontamente. —Nos vemos… Sasuke.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve parada ahí, simplemente sosteniendo ese papelito. Yo_ tengo_ una _cita_ con _Sasuke._ No tengo idea de qué hacer conmigo, estoy tan feliz. Es como si hubiera anotado un estado real en un cuento de hadas.

Nota mental: Comprarle a Ino un mocha. O tres.

* * *

.

Grins. Me gustó mucho el final. XD

Y no es que sea una fan del NaruIno, pero es que Hinata no hubiera dado el mismo efecto, y lo mismo con Shikamaru, ¿BF de Sasuke? Bleh. Pero es un sasusaku, así que mientras cumpla la función todo bien.

Btw, tengo una pregunta, **_¿consideran mejor si dejo por mientras OFU y Bad Behavior de lado y termino Incomplete de una vez?_**

.

_¡Manga's time!_

FML. ¡Tobi sí es Obito! D:

Aunque sigo pensando que es imposible, todas las pruebas indican a que es Obito. Seh, lo de la sincronización de su kamui con el de Kakashi, lo del puente, la tumba, la promesa, el increíble parecido que tienen... diría que alguien se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero nah. La verdad es que me cae que es un engaño, pero quién sabe.

.

El especial de la semana:_ RtN!Narupeluche bebé_. (andaba mirando fotos de Naruto bebé con su familia. Está taaaan hermoso) ^.^

¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
